


Cover for Pull Hard and Make a Wish

by coricomile



Series: Book Covers [1]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Cover Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5279984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coricomile/pseuds/coricomile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Right.” Patrick shakes his head, tugging his hat back in place. When he looks up, his face is still red, his mouth in a thin line. There’s a pine needle sticking to his cheek, sticky with sap and sweat. “I’m the only dude you know that’ll suck you off, right? Is that it?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for Pull Hard and Make a Wish

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pull Hard and Make a Wish](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4742654) by [coricomile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coricomile/pseuds/coricomile). 



> Because I'm still cranky about not having an artist/mixer for BBB and because I have a lot of time on my hands.


End file.
